


AA车

by studydust



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studydust/pseuds/studydust





	

马龙用双手掐住张继科的腰，拇指按得又紧又重，他想张继科应该能感受到疼痛。但适当的痛感在此刻也更能撩起体内的欢愉，使他的肉欲愈演愈烈。灯光打在炎炎夏日里汗津津的肌肤上，泛着光，让马龙一瞬间晃了眼，失了神。  
晃神中，他看到了张继科背上的翅膀。  
纹身随着他呼吸的动作上下起伏，显露出他充满力量的背部线条，令其绷成令人心悦的弧度。 这景象分毫不差地撞进马龙的心，让他内心躁动，像是要涌出点什么来。  
今天热的实在是太过分了，热到心跳都失了节拍，连带着将撞击放声大到不可忽视，马龙低头咬上那片纹身时这么想着。随即耳边传来了张继科喉头的呛音，散入浓浓夏夜。  
口中传来的汗味，混着张继科身上的香水气息，不但不令马龙感到刺鼻，反而让他觉得合适到过分。想象着张继科喷香水时的臭美劲，马龙将头抵在他的背上，发出一声短暂的笑音。 张继科即便没看到，也能想象出马龙脸上现在的表情——嘴角微微翘起，眼睛也会弯起来，连带眼角都盛满笑意。马龙的外表在这十几年间没有什么较大的变化，就连他的笑也是一样，张继科了然于心。  
空旷的训练房回荡着马龙和张继科的喘息声，空无一人使他们的声音显得更加清晰。马龙浓重的海风味信息素在这种情况下显得锐利得过分，被平常那种温柔的吹拂感取而代之的是刀割一般的凌厉，即便如此也吹不散张继科周身蒸腾出的硝烟味，灼热到能炙伤人的呼吸，就如同赛场上的张继科，不用说都知道马龙喜欢得紧。  
终于，马龙放弃了将手黏在张继科的腰上，转而用手指钻进他裤头，去扯他的裤子。夏天训练所穿的短裤实在是没什么挑战性，但马龙却在张继科的支撑着地的膝盖处犯起了难，他本想让对方抬抬腿好让他赶紧剥下他的裤子，却没想到张继科在他犹豫的时候翻了个身来掀马龙的T恤。他背部着地的姿势原本能让马龙如愿地剥去他的裤子，却因张继科划过他腹部卷起他汗湿T恤的动作在马龙觉来太过煽情，草草扒下张继科其中一条裤管，任由裤子挂在张继科右脚脚踝上就去摸他大腿根部紧实的肌肉。  
马龙睥见张继科嘴角那一抹笑，他也不管，只是将在他腿根摩挲的右手划到他臀缝间并用拇指指腹按压张继科的后穴。果然，张继科的脸上没了刚才那丝游刃有余的笑，连呼吸也带上些许颤抖。马龙用食指在他后穴处微微打圈，看张继科有些放松，肌肉也不像原来那么紧崩就将食指指尖戳刺进去。这样的刺激免不了使得张继科有些激动，连原来半闭的眼睛也张大了一些，因刺激和撩拨而升起的情欲化为了肉眼可见的红染上了张继科的眼角，那抹艳色差点击溃马龙心头最后的防线。他便干脆不再去留意张继科的表情，专心于手下的动作，但对方毕竟不是omega，不管他们经过了多少次性事，alpha的肠道内也分泌不出足够的液体来润滑干涩的肠道。碍于没有润滑的东西，也没有再忍耐的意愿，马龙只得将左手伸向张继科已然挺立的阴茎，指尖硬茧磨蹭敏感的龟头，配合着右手食指试探性的圈画弯曲引起张继科的颤栗，琐碎的呻吟声逃脱张继科的控制从微张的口中被吐露出来。  
一声绵长的呻吟在马龙用右手中指刮搔肠壁时打乱他们交织的呼吸，马龙知道他找到了张继科的前列腺，他便打着圈变着节奏去按那块让张继科感到下腹酸麻交杂的地方，又在张继科还没能熬过这一波快感的当口用指甲去挠他的马眼，这一前一后的强烈快感就让张继科一下子泄了出来，连呼吸都来不及理顺，在发出一声呛水声之后马龙听见张继科带着沙哑的嗓音低骂一声操。张继科耳尖眼角的红早已蔓延开去，马龙甚至觉得连他身上都带了薄薄一层红，直让他觉得身上温度又高了几度，越发让人头脑昏沉。  
空气中的信息素越加浓烈。  
马龙刮下张继科身上的精液往他后穴处送去借以润滑甬道，精液混合着刚刚开拓下分泌出的肠液也将张继科的后穴变得柔软湿漉起来。马龙觉得是时候了，他下半身硬的发疼，甚至开始佩服起自己的耐心。他褪下自己的裤子，由于这个动作让他早已硬挺的阴茎在空气中弹跳几下，略微低于体温的温度让他颤栗，变得更加兴奋。  
但他依旧坚守着最后的一丝清明，将阴茎抵在张继科后穴处，也不着急着戳进去，他用他那黏糊柔软的声音低声问张继科：“继科儿，你想要什么？”  
他好整以暇，盼着张继科求他。  
而张继科对马龙这种表面乖巧实则半肚子坏水的性格太过了解，嗓音低哑，带着浓重的情欲和刚刚被解放过的轻微餍足开了口：“操你。”他抬起眼睛与马龙对视，眼里带着再明显不过的挑衅，“马龙，操你。”  
周围的硝烟味在一瞬间浓烈起来，这种孩子气的幼稚行为让马龙翘起嘴角，双手把住张继科劲瘦的腰没再打过招呼就将阴茎狠狠向张继科的后穴顶去。就算经过足够的润滑这么突如其来又猛烈的一下还是让张继科发出带着疼痛的一声低叫，他看着马龙从上方投下一个得意的眼神。训练房顶端的大灯的光线被马龙遮去一半，剩下的灯光依旧晃眼，硬是逼的他眼内带了点湿润的水光。他抬手去够马龙的脑袋，抓住他的头发就将人往下带，丝毫不管指缝间发丝黏连汗水的手感是多么诡异，硬是和马龙两人唇齿相撞。连疼痛都来不及多去顾虑，就已经着急将舌头探出去准备舔开马龙的齿关。马龙看他这副样子乐的从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑，睁着眼睛看他眉头微蹙睫毛打颤和他接吻，下半身的顶弄连一刻也没有停止。张继科兴许是感受到他近距离的视线太过灼热，一张开眼睛看见的就是马龙带着笑意的眼睛，他瞬间感到一丝局促，松开了马龙的唇。  
“你这是犯规，也不怕变斗鸡眼变不回来。”这时候也就张继科能用经过了长时间摩擦的带了种淫靡红色的嘴唇吐露出这种话了。马龙当他犯浑，也不去说他什么，边加快挺动下身的速度边将整个人的重量压在张继科身上凑在他脖子旁边闻他信息素的味道，将张继科的呻吟顶的又短又轻，这才稍稍满意一些。  
马龙偏头咬上张继科的锁骨，鼻息随着动作的加快变得愈发急促灼热，烫得张继科心上烦躁，就着抓他头发的手轻推他两下。马龙犬齿微合留下个印子，转而张嘴想去去舔吻张继科，可因为姿势的关系只能啃上张继科的下巴，舌尖蹭上张继科新生的胡茬，反倒把自己撩得心痒难耐。他左手插进张继科曲起背部与地面形成的间隙只摸到早已因为地面温度而变得冰凉的汗液，他用手环住对方绕在他脖颈上的手腕轻轻拉他示意他换个动作。张继科被他搞得迷糊，感觉到马龙的阴茎退出他的后穴，还没反应过来就软着个腰被翻了个面压到乒乓球台上被马龙再次插入。腰腹处由于被身后马龙压制而紧贴住乒乓球台，随着他接连不断没有规律的戳刺在乒乓球台上留下深色的湿痕。散落在球桌上的乒乓球也因撞击而被摇下球桌，敲击在地面上发出声声脆响。  
台面时不时蹭过张继科的乳尖，明明是冰冷的温度却能使他脑袋越发昏沉，他试图甩开这种令他不快的感觉。支起手臂借由腰部和手臂的力量挺起上身，却被马龙用右手按住他肩胛骨重新按回桌面。冲击使他发出一声闷哼，还没来得及对马龙发出任何的抱怨，马龙就沉下腰用阴茎去压他的前列腺。下腹的快感爆发得激烈又直接，逼得张继科差点泄出来，他咬紧下唇眉头紧蹙，硬是憋着不让马龙得逞。马龙看着他后穴的翕动，将此时揉捏他右肩的手沿他脊柱中间的沟壑缓缓滑下直至臀缝。想都不用想都知道他是故意的，为的只是尽量多的感受从指尖感受张继科因为他的刻意举动带来的细微颤动和肌肉紧绷而已。湿润后穴吐出的粘液沾湿他的阴茎，在他每一次狠狠向内顶弄时被复又紧缩起来的洞口箍住，留下黏糊的液体在机械的抽插动作下带上白色泡沫，顺着张继科结实的腿根蜿蜒过他大腿。马龙停下挺腰的动作，右手拇指扣住本就被近乎撑到极致的后穴，强硬地想要往里再塞进一根手指。拇指在后穴褶皱处按揉，抠弄他的穴口，手上的动作带了些焦急。张继科凭借他手上的动作几乎是在瞬间就判断出他的意图，但他也不准备说什么，光是努力去放松自己就已要耗完他此时仅能腾出的所有精力。马龙也知道张继科一时半会儿适应不了体内多出一根手指的酸胀感，只能在他背后低声唤他，左手伸到他身前去由下而上摸他磨蹭他由于不适而略显疲软的阴茎。  
马龙的又一波攻势是在确定张继科再次被他摸得阴茎发胀之后，不同于先前的快速顶弄，他重复着大开大合的撞击，近乎将阴茎全数抽出，又重新狠狠地顶回去，撞击着身前张继科早已退化的生殖腔。不同于omega，alpha的生殖腔早已退化，取而代之的是近乎闭合的一个小口，张继科感到马龙瞄准了那个狭小的甬道，妄想着能够撞进去，去形成那根本不可能完成的结。这种粗暴激烈的撞击带来的几乎可以说得上是疼痛，阴茎挤压过前列腺的快感被这种举动连同马龙用手拇指指腹用力将他后穴使劲拉开的动作所抵消，让他脑内混沌堵塞，一时间根本分不清究竟体会到的是什么感觉。压抑的呻吟也因为这种原因脱离了张继科的控制，嘶哑的低吼声回荡在空气中，被偶尔的吞咽和呼吸打乱节奏。马龙在他身前撸动他阴茎的手法也连带着急促起来，张继科知道马龙快要坚持不住了。在又一波急促的撞击后，一阵略微低于体温的液体撞击在他肠壁上，后颈上被马龙所咬的刺痛感连带他胯骨上的红肿撞痕逼得他也一起射了出来。  
马龙在高潮之后也没有将阴茎从张继科的后穴中拔出来，反而是继续叼着他后颈用舌尖从齿缝中一遍遍继续舔他，舔他带上血腥味的汗液，顺带熬过他射精的这段时间。反倒是张继科不耐夏日炎热的天气和身上在性事后更加淋漓的大汗，拿手肘挤开身后的马龙。阴茎从后穴抽出的瞬间，浓厚的浊白精液从张继科被长时间撑开的后穴里滑出和他深色皮肤形成对比，色情到了极点。他弯下腰去拉依旧挂在他右脚踝上的运动短裤，弯腰的动作献出他流畅的背部线条及臀部饱满的曲线。马龙简单收拾了几下，无意再留，追上张继科，期待找到来个第二发的机会。  
训练馆内交杂着麝香气味的厚重信息素在浓浓夏夜里久久不能散开。


End file.
